battle for a loved one
by Telracs99
Summary: when kagome arrives at school she bumps into a mysterios person in her home ec class who is he? this is a AU and inukag
1. Chapter 1 Who Are You?

Hello just thought I'd tell you this is a definite AU because I'm even adding my own characters in this story.. Disclaimer: I am dreadfully sorry I don't own Inu-yasha if I did Kikyo would be dead.  
  
Chapter one "Who Are You?" (^-^) (^-^) Dance Kirby! )  
  
Kagome Higurashi awoke to the sound of her cat, Byuo, meowing in her face.  
  
"Man, I felt like I had a thing of brinks on me while I was sleeping...." Kagome muttered as she turned over now facing her clock. "Hmm...its 10:46am....that gives me....I'm late!" So then instead of the normal hour long shower she took it was 2 min. Didn't even eat breakfast. And ran to school.  
  
Kagome arrived at school in the middle of third hour. 'Well at least I didn't miss lunch. The best thing is I missed Gym. YES!' She happily thought as she went to her locker. Humming as she went. Once she got all her stuff she needed for 3rd hour she realized if she was caught by her principle (AN: I don't know Japanese names so I'm going to make up names or use my teachers names), Mr.Pillifaunt, she'd get detention for a week. While thinking about how to avoid him she was walking and went around a corner and bumped into a person...who she obviously didn't recognize.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked the person.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine thanks for asking she said as she stood up.  
  
Once she got to her feet she realized whom he was...  
  
"Kouga why aren't you in class yet?" Kagome asked in worry.  
  
"I was waiting for you I knew you'd come in late so I decided why not wait for my woman?" Kouga said sternly.  
  
"As long as you don't lead me to class...people will start to think were dating."  
  
"...." Kouga replied.  
  
"Whatever." Kagome muttered and rushed to class. Once she reached there the bell rung.  
  
Luckily her next class home ec. was right next to her last class. Then Usana(My character) walked out of Kagome's 3rd period class.  
  
"What did I miss?" Kagome asked before stopping at her 4th period class.  
  
"Just a lecture....Like always." Usana said cheerfully, "See you at lunch." Usana said and cheerfully skipped to her 4th period class.  
  
Kagome walked in and got everything ready for the brownies that they were making in home ec. today. Then she looked to the door to see if Kouga was coming for class. She saw a person with long hair so she figured it was him.  
  
"Hey, Kouga I didn't see you during-"Kagome was cut off when she realized it wasn't Kouga she was talking to but some one else... He had long silver hair and cute little dog ears. 'Oh my god he's hot!'  
  
"Is this the home ec. room?" the 'hot' dude as kagome decided to call him asked.  
  
"Y-y-ye—yes." Kagome said face as red as a cherry and starting at the ground. She slowly backed away from him and back to her seat.  
  
"inu-yasha... (Whisper) how do you say the last name? (Loud) o well inu- yasha your bother wants to talk to you" the loud speaker yelled.  
  
The 'hot' dude growled as he walked out the door. 'We'll at least I know his name now'  
  
(^-^) (^-^) Dance Kirby! )  
  
End of chapter 1 "Who Are You?"  
  
Sorry to leave you there but my shows are on and if I leave this on then I'll miss my shows...so I will try to post another chapter tomarrow... 


	2. Chapter 2 Cousins?

Disclaimer: I don't own inu-yasha but I'd pay 2 dollars for it...because that's all my money. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(^-^) (^-^) DANCE KIRBY! )  
  
Right after Inu-yasha left Kouga walked in the door. He looked at Kagome and found she was still as red as a cherry from her encounter w/ Inu-yasha.  
  
"Hey woman, why are you so red?" Kouga asked w/ curiosity.  
  
"Nothing..."Kagome said before looking up. "Stop calling me woman!"  
  
"Whoa settle down!" Kouga said backing away and choosing to do the wisest thing he's ever done...Move to a different table.  
  
'I am glad he moved...' Kagome thought.  
  
"Hey Kagome what's up?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
"The Ceiling...you have to start saying how are you!" Kagome says looking up.  
  
"Whoa why's your face like so red?" Kagome's friend asked.  
  
"Quintana I did something really stupid." Kagome said looking at Quintana and explained the whole thing about calling Inu-yasha Kouga(AN: I'm to lazy to write it out)  
  
"I see...Why hasn't the bell rung?" Quintana said looking at the clock it was a minute till the bell rang to go to lunch. "The late bell hasn't even rung." After Quintana said that there went the bell.  
  
"Girls...why haven't you left to lunch?" The Home Ec. teacher asked.  
  
"Oh sorry...I suppose we lost track of time...we better head to lunch now..." Kagome said.  
  
Then they swiftly headed towards lunch.  
  
Once they got there they sat down with Sango, Usana, Yumi, Kouga, Eri, and Hojo.  
  
"Hey Quintana and Kagome what took you so long?" Usana asked.  
  
"Lost track of time." Kagome said.  
  
"Hey have you two met my cousins?" Yumi asked.  
  
"No..."Quintana responded.  
  
"Okay. This is Inu-yasha." Yumi said pointing to Inu-yasha. "And this perverted person is Miroku." Yumi said disgusted. "They're not related to eachother but they both are still my cousins."  
  
"I see" Kagome said. 'Okay...so Inu-yasha is related to Yumi...'  
  
Then the bell saying lunch is over rang.  
  
Well...do you like my chapter?...I know its not that good...I didn't know what else to put...so it's a rather boring chapter...I am hoping that next chapter will get more interesting. So please stay tuned for the next chapter of!....whats this story called again? 


	3. Chapter 3 5th period and msn

Another day another chappy... Disclaimer: I am terribly sorry but I don't own Inu-yasha.... I WISH I DID THO!  
  
Reviews: Allysono123: I am not telling! I have it all planed out...okay not really but kind of...  
  
(^-^) (^-^) DANCE KIRBY! )  
  
They each headed to their next class 5th period. Kagome went to her locker grabbed her books and started on her way.  
  
Once Kagome got there she saw she had Inu-yasha and Miroku were arguing. Kagome sat behind them hoping to make them stop. Miroku stopped fighting and moved by Kagome.  
  
"Hello Kagome," Miroku said.  
  
"HENTAI (pervert)!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs and then slapped him.  
  
Kagome could her snickering from in front of her.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Kagome snapped at Inu-yasha.  
  
"Nothing wench...Nothing..." Inu-yasha said.  
  
"What did you just call me?" Kagome said.  
  
"Wench...What do you have a problem with that wench???"  
  
"Don't call me wench! You got that?" Kagome said mad as ever.  
  
"Yeah I got it wench...wench wench wench..."  
  
Kagome was really mad now. She moved away from them both...luckily none of them choose followed her. The rest of the day Kagome stayed away from the two. 'I can't wait till I get home and get on msn so I can talk to my friends that don't go to this school.' Kagome thought.  
  
Once Kagome got home she had no homework as usual. Then got on msn as usual. (A/N kagome is "I think I'll jump off a cliff now" other people I will put their name before. I might also switch from peoples points of view. Who they are is going to be put in () only the first time tho...)  
  
I think I'll jump off a cliff now says: Hey!  
  
(Inu-yasha she doesn't know its Inu-yasha) Ultimate killer says: Oi  
  
I think I'll jump off a cliff now says: What's up?  
  
Ultimate Killer says: Nothin what about you?  
  
I think I'll jump off a cliff now says: One second let me look...  
  
Ultimate Killer says: alright.  
  
I think I'll jump off a cliff now says: I believe it's the ceiling...  
  
Ultimate Killer says: I see...well I g2g now bye!  
  
I think I'll jump off a cliff now says: Bye!  
  
Ultimate Killer has signed off...  
  
:P Peachy cakes :P has just signed on.  
  
:P Peachy cakes :P says: Hey Kagome!  
  
I think I'll jump off a cliff now says: Hey Usana!  
  
:P Peachy cakes :P says: How are you today?  
  
I think I'll jump off a cliff now says: Not the best...  
  
:P Peachy cakes :P says: why?  
  
I think I'll jump off a cliff says: Nothin... Well I g2g eat...bye!  
  
:P Peachy cakes :P says: Bye!*waves good bye* get on later!  
  
I think I'll jump off a cliff says: I'll try!  
  
With that Kagome signed off. 'Stupid Inu-yasha I'll make him regret calling me a wench!' Kagome thought. 'But what to do?...' Kagome thought a little longer. 'That will be perfect' Then Kagome ran down stairs.  
  
"Mom!" Kagome shouted to her mother.  
  
"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Higerashi yelled.  
  
"What's for dinner?"  
  
"I'm thinking about ordering pizza!"  
  
"I want a whole pepperoni pizza for myself please! I'm really hungery!"  
  
"Alright dear. Are you still on the internet?"  
  
"No but Souta might be..."  
  
"Alright...I'm going to try to call now."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Kagome ran to her room and saw Souta playing on the computer.  
  
"Souta if you want pizza get off the computer..." Said Kagome harshly.  
  
"I'm not on the internet though!" Said Souta back at Kagome.  
  
"Get off anyway."  
  
"Okay..."Souta said in a voice that you could barely hear.  
  
When Souta left the room Kagome shouted at her mom "You can call now mom!"  
  
Kagomes mom orderd pizza and kagome ate a whole pizza all by her self she took a bath and went to sleep...  
  
(^-^) (^-^) DANCE KIRBY! )  
  
That's the end of the chapter ^-^ I hope you like it. It's also the longest chapter I've ever written. Besides the msn story...  
  
Hoped you enjoyed it 


	4. Chapter 4 Souta's day home sick

IM SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING SINCE LIKE FOREVER! You know how sometimes you have to take a break....well I happened to do that...  
  
Disclaimer:...Kikyo should jump off a cliff....if I owned Inu-yasha I would make her do so.  
  
Reviews:  
  
MoonGodess2: I am trying to update as often as I can.  
  
Allysono123: Actually I was planning on putting what I did...I always think about what I'm going to do the next day before I go to sleep...and I decided to do that. ¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬. ¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬  
  
(^-^) (^-^) DANCE KIRBY!!! ^-^ )  
  
Kagome awoke to her alarm clock this time.  
  
"6:30 in the morning o joy..."Kagome said to herself sarcastically.  
  
She rolled out of her bed onto the floor...then she realized instead of on the floor she was on her cat! Kagome swiftly got up off of her cat. She looked down to find Buyo still asleep.  
  
"Stupid cat."  
  
Kagome got up grabbed her clothes she was wearing for today and went and took another shower. After she was done she put on her shirt, which was red, a cat and said Cat Royalty. Her pants she wore today were jeans.  
  
"I think I will get on my computer before I go eat breakfast." She said looking at her computer.  
  
She clicked on the computer then.  
  
"Honey come down for breakfast!" Shouted Kagome's mother.  
  
"Alright one second!" Kagome shouted back forgetting to turn off her computer.  
  
Kagome dashed down the stairs and ate her breakfast.  
  
"Way wom?" Kagome said with her mouth full.  
  
"Kagome swallow before you talk." Mrs. Higerashi said.  
  
Kagome swallowed and said, "Where's Souta?"  
  
"He's home sick today."  
  
"Okay." Kagome said eating her last bite. "Can you take me to school today mom?"  
  
"Can't you take the bus?"  
  
"Not today because they have to do some extra trips and it will cause me to be late."  
  
"Okay I'll drive you."  
  
Then they left.  
  
¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬. ¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬  
  
Once Kagome arrived at school she went through the day...(A/N I'm lazy lets just skip to lunch^-^)  
  
¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬. ¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬ Kagome was the first to sit at her table with her friends unlike yesterday when she was last. Next to come was Yumi.  
  
"Hey Kagome how are you?" Yumi asked.  
  
"Just dandy." Kagome responded sarcastically.  
  
"I see." Yumi responded then Usana sat down.  
  
"I be bored," Usana said as she let her head fall and hit the table. "Ow."  
  
"Stop whining," Quintana said. (A/N If you didn't know Usana and Quintana are sisters)  
  
"What do you mean stop whining? You're the one that always whines at home!" Usana said back to her older sister.  
  
Then they got into a fight.  
  
"Hey Yumi where's Inu-yasha and Miroku today?" Kagome asked as Hojo sat down.  
  
"With there new friends." Yumi replied as Sango sat down.  
  
"Awe I see." Kagome said looking for Inu-yasha. "I actually see him now!"  
  
Just then Eri sat down "See who?" Eri asked confused.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Lunch ended ¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬. ¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬  
  
Rest of school day goes by.... again I am being lazy!  
  
¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬. ¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬  
  
This time Kagome walked home instead of riding the bus like she usually does. Today while she was walking home she tripped over several rocks and ran into tree branches she didn't see...Once Kagome reached home she ran to her room. She saw Souta on her computer. Signed in on her msn user.  
  
"Souta what are you doing???" Kagome asked harshly.  
  
"Talking to your boy-friend!" Souta said teasingly.  
  
(^-^) (^-^) DANCE KIRBY!!! ^-^ ) ¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬. ¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬ End of chappy! I hope you liked it ( I'm going to try to write more tomorrow...It might be a VERY short chapter tho....because like I said at the beginning I don't feel like writing to much... 


End file.
